Alone
by DesertCat87
Summary: G1 Cannon: Megatron's next evil plot has one Autobot stranded and trapped out in the Nevada Desert. The question is, can he be found in time? Updated: Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Look ma, no fanchars! For once, I'll actually try not to but any in, I promise. But anyway, the fic is placed in the late 80s in the end of the first season. And no, I don't own any of the transformers. Wish I did, but I don't. Now, on with the story! 

Alone Chapter 1 

"You bellowed, oh mighty Megatron?"

The Decepticon leader looked over his shoulder in disgust at his second in command leaning in the doorway, an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. Nothing annoyed Megatron to a greater degree than that look.

"Get over here, you idiot, and report!" Megatron snapped, and sat down in his chair in front of the computer.

Starscream walked over to the commander's chair calmly and held his hands behind his back as if he were at attention, "Phase one was a success. That moronic Autobot didn't have a chance."

"Stop bragging, Starscream," Megatron got up, towering over the seeker, "I want to know his condition."

The seeker's optics darkened in anger, "I said he was taken care of."

"You severed his linkage?" Megatron began to pace back and forth, mentally checking off each set of instructions he gave his three seekers. They had been known to make mistakes in the past and this time he could not afford small accidents.

"Yes." Starscream's optics followed the pacing Decepticon.

"Destroyed his homing beacon?"

"Yes." Irritation bled through his synthesizer.

"Removed the commlink?"

"Yes."

"And the-?"

"Yes, I destroyed it! I told you it was taken care of!" He blurted out, and threw his hands down to his sides; his wings drew back in obvious frustration.

Megatron hand screamed across the seeker's face, with force enough to throw him to the ground. Dazedly, Starscream looked up as Megatron moved to stand over the top of him, the dark red optics flashed menacingly. "Watch you tone, of you'll be joining the Autobot in that pit!"

"But Mighty Megatron! Why not just destroy him? The Autobots may find him in time!" Starscream cowered at his leader's feet, "Would it not be more effective to terminate him now?"

"No, you dim-witted reject! If he dies now, then the Autobots will attempt to stop us from our raid on the new nuclear power plant in Arizona before looking for his carcass." Megatron went back to his computer, and clicked on the surveillance monitor.

There, on the computer screen, lay the Autobot, broken and unconscious. Megatron was pleased. His subordinate had, for once, made the hole just as he had specified. The plans called for hole dug in the middle of Nevada's dry desert, a good forty to fifty deep into the earth. At the top of the pit, was a heavy steel cover that created a bubble around the Autobot stuck on the inside. And of course, in the Nevada sun, the heat should fry his circuitry in a matter of a few days- or at least the Nero circuits in his head. Not to mention, the Autobot could not call for help, nor see, nor even move! He was completely paralyzed and completely helpless. The only thing the Autobot could to was scream for help. It was a spotless plan; the work of true genius!

Starscream hauled himself to his feet and joined Megatron at the console. "What now, Megatron?"

A sinister smile wormed its way onto his lips, "Now we wait for the Autobots to make their move."

The seeker looked over Megatron's shoulder strut as the Autobot began to stir, "How long do you think it will take before they realize his absents?"

"Knowing Prime, not long. Especially if it involves Jazz."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Thanks lots to Whirlwind, Tiamat1972, Tahalii, and Mariashadow for the reviews! Glad you all liked the first chap. :) I hadn't written the Cons before that so it was a bit different for me. I'm sure the twins will kick Megs and Screamer for this too. Oh and Whirlwind, I wouldn't be so sure…The Bots might not be able to this time. ;) Thanks again to everyone! I live off of reviews. Oh and no, I don't own Transformers and all that slag. I just wish I did…

Alone Chapter 2 

Slowly each of his systems reactivated. His audios were the first to reactivate, or at least he thought they were. But he didn't actually hear a thing. His scans said that's what activated first… But then why was it so slagging quiet? No Lambo twins creating mischief, no Prowl yelling at him to tell him he was late, no radio…No radio? Jazz quickly scanned the local channels and to his relief, he was able to pick up stations. Yet, his commlink was dead.

But that didn't seem nearly as important as the radio.

For as long as Jazz remembered, he always had some type of music wherever he went. Even back on Cybertron, although then music wasn't as easy to come by back then. Most Cybertronian culture had been destroyed as a result of the war. Thankfully however, Earth offered various different types of music to keep the Porsche occupied.

For if it was one thing Jazz hated more than anything else in the world, it was solitude. Not as to say he hated sitting around with nothing to do. On the contrary, he loved nothing more than to indulge himself with his music or just sit and talk to a friend. It was the being alone part he hated. That and the silence.

Jazz was not at all like Prowl and Mirage in that aspect. Those two, Jazz knew, would prefer to sit alone in peace and quiet.

But not Jazz.

Music, dancing, people moving around, loud crowded bars… that was what Jazz preferred. So as one can imagine, finding yourself in the quiet was not something he was very used to. After all, he lived in a military base and it was certainty never quiet there.

Drops of water suddenly oozed down the side of his face, startling him out of his thoughts. Immediately, he brought his optics on line but only received complete darkness, as if he hadn't opened his optics at all.

What was going on here? The special operations agent reached for his face to rub his optics, but that too didn't happen. His entire body was like a dead weight. Cautiously, he tried to move each of his limbs.

1 of 4 worked. Only his right hand. Wonderful.

A deep sigh emanated from the mech as his one hand reached his face, brushing off the wetness he found there. Another surprise! His visor was gone. That explained the lack of vision.

Quickly, Jazz's mind went to work, trying to remember what had happened. He was on patrol…no. He was on a mission in Nevada…Los Vegas…the Decepticons in a hanger…near a wash…Thundercracker, Skywarp…I got on the head? Gingerly, the Porsche lifted his good hand to rub the back of his head.

Yep, he got a conk on the head all right. Then…where was he anyway?

Jazz's black hand traced the area around him finding it to be wet. And sand? He was in a hole, a really deep hole by the sound of it. He couldn't feel a lid above him and he didn't feel cramped. At least the 'Cons were descent enough in that respect.

How the slag would he get himself outta this? Stuck, in a hole, nearly paralyzed, no commlink and no homing beacon. In the middle of nowhere. Nothing to eat…no one to find him…

And all Jazz had was a radio.

His cry rattled the walls but could not be heard beyond the steel seal.

Hound.

Trailbreaker.

Cliffjumper…

The Twins? That's impressive.

Prowl sat at his desk, data pads in hand and stacked all over the desk in organized piles. Daily reports were something the tactician had always insisted on and although they created more work for Prowl, it did at least enforce some type of order with the crew. That was a problem Prowl had from the get go with this crew. Organization.

With a rare smile on his faceplates, Prowl crossed off two more names. Getting the twins to heed any of his requests was a miracle from Primus. Now, with those two names gone that left…Jazz?

That didn't make sense. Prowl had talked to the saboteur only a few hours ago and Jazz always filled out a report as soon as he returned from a mission. One of the few rules Prowl had made that Jazz actually followed. He should have been back by now…it was midnight after all.

Prowl shook himself. Had he been at his desk for five hours straight? Then that meant Prowl last talked to Jazz about nine hours ago and although the Porsche sometimes visited nightclubs on his way home from a mission, he should have been back hours ago.

The tactician spun around in his chair to face his computer, his hands becoming a blur as he searched for Jazz's homing beacon. The information entered, Prowl waited for a response, but no blips appeared.

Jazz was gone.

Prowl then typed in Jazz's commlink. That only received dead air.

Frowning, Prowl brought up Prime's private commlink.

"Yes Prowl?" The commander's deep baritone voice questioned.

"Sir, I believe we have a problem."

Optimus Prime's voice suddenly sounded alarmed, something fell to the floor with a clatter in the background. "What is it?"

"It's Jazz, Sir. I think he's in trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Holy slag! Des has written a whole chapter in just a few days? I thought this one would take more time but ya know, I'm finding this to come out fairly easy. Funny what happens when you actually plan out each chapter huh? Maybe I outta be more organized… anyway, much thanks to Tiamat, Whirlwind and Mariashadow for the wonderful comments! As I said before, I live off of comments. :) Glad everyone seems to be enjoying it. Oh and, for everyone who I have talked to and knows what happens and stuff, please no tell K? I know I don't I need to say that but I'll say it just ta be sure ;) This next chapter's a cliffhanger. Yes, I'm evil to Jazz I know. Thanks again to everyone for keeping me going on this! (Oh and no, I don't own Transformers and all that slag. Does anyone else get tired of writing disclaimers or is that just me? ;))

**Alone**

Chapter 3

"Autobots! To command center immediately!" The baritone voice boomed over the speakers, alerting all of the groggy mechs from their berths. Some sprinted at the sound of the commander's voice while others, like the twins, rolled out of bed with their optics half opened, cursing all the while.

Prowl watched by the door as each Autobot arrived and took their respective seats. The tactician couldn't help but notice in dismay at Jazz's empty seat. When the others found out, Prowl knew their would be a riot on his hands, with the twins leading the charge.

Oh it was not going to be pretty when those two found out.

Not as to say that the twins would be the only mechs upset by the sudden turn of events. The saboteur was very popular among the ranks and always brought a smile to one's lip components. Even the taciturn tactician had found a smile cross his face when Jazz happened along. Sometimes anyway. Other times Prowl thought he'd shoot him.

Without him here though…Prowl feared what would happen to the crew as well. It was always Jazz's unspoken duty to keep the troops from killing each other.

As the last Autobot took his seat, Prime was already back on his feet, leaning over the table with an expression Prowl had rarely seen on his commander's face. Even with half of it covered, it looked mistakably like worry, fear and hate all rolled into one. Prime didn't usually let such a look cross his optics in front of his troops.

It was so…un-Optimus like.

His optics remained at the table for a few moments, the other Autobots shifted nervously in their chairs. "I can't say this any differently, so I will just say it plainly." Prime paused and focused his attention back to the occupants in the room. "Something has happened to Jazz. He has been out of radio contact for the last fifteen hours and has missed two check in times."

"Awh Prime, ya know how that boy likes ta skip check ins. He's probably just goin' out fer a night on the town." Ironhide waved his hand dismissively. "Ah bet he's fine."

Prime shook his head sadly, "No I'm afraid that is not the only thing out of place. His communicator is offline as well as his homing beacon."

Ratchet thoughtfully rubbed his chin with a hand, "And homing beacons are always placed underneath armor. Whatever took it off line either did damage or was purposely removed."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe exchanged a look, dark and dangerous as ever. Prowl noticed that just about all of the other Autobots had similar looks plastered on their faces too. It didn't seem logical to himself either that the Decepticons would do this. Prowl doubted Jazz had ever killed a Decepticon in cold blood. Perhaps in the earlier days back on Cybertron, he might have during one of his sabotage mission by accident but never would Jazz maliciously kill a Decepticon. The only reason the Decepticons would capture Jazz would be for information. It was the only logical reason.

Suddenly Telatran One blared to life, its wailing alerts echoed off the wall, startling several Autobots. Prime shoved past the others who were already at the door and reached for the super computer's controls.

"Report Telatran."

The monotone voice replied, "Decepticons sighted at the South Central Hydroelectric Plant. Assistance requested."

Prime nodded to the computer and moved to look at his troops, "Autobots, I know many of you want to know what has happened, and we get to the bottom of it." Prime looked intently at the twins before continuing, "First, we must stop the Decepticons before they gather the energy, and then we will focus on getting answers." The commander held his hand up at the group's protest, "We will find him."

Need less to say, the Autobots barreled out of the Ark's door with more muster than Prowl had seen in a long time. The twins in the lead.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tink…

Tink…

Jazz threw another rock at the steel door with his good hand. It had now been a grand total of 24 hours since his capture and Jazz was royally bored. He had had enough trouble sitting threw briefings for a few hours before, but now, when he had no choice but to sit still, Jazz was going absolutely crazy.

And it had only been a day.

Trying to keep his mind busy, Jazz counted everything he wanted to do as soon as he got out of this.

If he got out of this, that is.

The first thing he would have to do would be to meet up with that little repair tech femme he meet in Demoircon. Jazz smiled at the memory. Best couple of weeks he ever had.

Then he'd have to- Jazz's good hand reached for the side of his enclosure as a loud boom could be heard overhead. The Autobots must have found him and were trying to get to him.

His head sank to the ground in relief. He wasn't going to be here nearly as long as he thought after all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Megatron. The Autobots are incoming. Expected arrival: 22 astroseconds."

The Decepticon leader acknowledged Soundwave and turned back to Starscream.

"Is everything set as I ordered?"

Grunting in an effort to lug heavy cables from the power plant to his leader's feet, the second in command gave a nod. "Yes, Megatron. But I don't see why we are doing this either! Why not-"

"Shut up, you fool! I am in charge of the Decepticons not you." Megatron stopped as engines were heard nearby. "There they are. Right on schedule."

Megatron waited as Optimus Prime gave the order for the other Autofools to transform. Ever so predictable.

Half expecting Prime to start right into the attack, Megatron held back his forces to ensure the Autobot leader held back his. Megatron had a message and he wanted to be very sure Prime heard it. Their whole mission depended on it.

As predicted, Prime held them back, shouting out to the figure on the top of the hydroelectric plant. "What did you do to him, Megatron? If you are not already power striping the plant, then you made us come here to talk. So what is it this time? What do you want?"

"What do I want, Prime?" Megatron cackled, "Who said I wanted anything?"

Sideswipe's trigger finger was getting antsy; his twin reciprocated the action, his golden feet rubbing angrily into the dirt road.

"Why else would you capture Jazz?" Prime shouted back.

"Maybe just to watch him suffer." The Decepticon smirked as several Autobots' optics flashed furiously in his direction.

"But, I'll give him back to you," he added, clutching what appeared to be a remote of some kind in his hand, "If you can find all of him anyway." Megatron clicked the button in his palm.

An immense explosion rocked the area, knocking the Autobot Commander off his feet. By the time Prime looked up, Megatron and the Decepticons were gone and the other Autobots were racing off in the distance to the explosion site.

Although most already knew their friend was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: Thanks all for your comments again on Fireworks:) Whirlwind: I don't think I'm familiar with that fic but I am a big fan of hers. Very talented writer she is. :) I'm glad Jynx and Jazz are starting ta grow on ya too. They are fun to write I'll tell ya that. Jynx is such a clutz and Jazz is so suave, that it makes it too much fun. X) And yeah, I'm kinda my own editor and I suck at editing…Just ask my old English teacher! snorts he'll tell ya that. Tiamat: Thank ya for the complement! Oh, and I should have said that. This takes place before Fireworks. Jynx doesn't come along for a while after this ;) Mariashadow: Thank ye much! Developing characters and making short stories is fun X) I don't have patients to write long things, hence the reason each chapter is pretty short. ;) So. Without having you wait any longer, here's Chapter 4. I almost made this a cliffhanger… almost.

**Alone**

Chapter 4

Sideswipe looked to the sky as he raced to the explosion site, although he wasn't praying for any act of Primus. No, he was looking at the incoming monsoon storm. Judging by the looks of it, they were in for a very nasty thunderstorm and it wasn't going to take long before it reached here. He could already here the thunder clashes and speckles of rain against his hood.

Not to mention Sunstreaker whining a few feet behind him about what rain does to fresh paint.

Sideswipe skid, kicking up clods of dirt to come to a stop only a few meters from the crater, his brother following suit.

"You look up here, I'll go in." Sideswipe told his brother, as he slid down the crater's embankment. Sunstreaker muttered something under his breath but did as Sideswipe said. Soon, Prime, Prowl, Ratchet, Bluestreak and Bumblebee pulled up, looking to the twins for an answer.

"It was a fake." Sunstreaker said, hauling Sideswipe out of the hole, "They set it up."

Sideswipe got to his feet, shouting in his rage, "It was a slagging fake! He made us think-"

Prowl put his hand on the red twin's shoulder, "Cool it, Sideswipe. If he is not here, then he's still alive…somewhere."

Sideswipe flung Prowl's hand away, his systems still in over drive. "He better be. Or I swear, I'll smear them across the entire slagging desert!"

"That's enough, Sideswipe." Prime fought down his anger as well before turning back to the others. The fact that Megatron made them believe their friend was dead just so he could make his getaway enraged the Autobot leader as well.

"Prowl," Optimus turned to the second, "I want every available Autobot out searching. We have about one week to find him before his reserves run out. Take everyone off patrol and take the guard down to half. We need as many as possible."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jazz needed to get out of there. The heat itself was firing his systems as he could already feel his circuits on fire. Not to mention, he was already down to half of a tank and getting very hungry. But what was really killing him was being so completely alone. It had gone beyond being bored now; he was going crazy without someone to keep him sane.

Which actually sounded funny, because usually he was the one who always kept everyone else sane.

If he could hear someone…anyone! Sideswipe or Prime, hell! He'd listen to Red Alerts Primus forsaken rants right now! Anything was better than silence. It reminded him too much of that day…

The day he lost his family.

The day when his city-state, Demircon, was attacked by Megatron and his creator was murdered in front of him. The Decepticons captured both him and his brother, Rhythm but Jazz was the only one to get away. After losing his vision and brother that is.

During his time with the Decepticons, a grand total of 20 breems, he stayed in a sound proof room utterly alone. At the time he was not even a vorn old, a toddler by human standards.

It still haunted him to this day.

Not that he'd let any of the others know this about him. Not even Ratchet or Prime knew about his hidden fear- and that's how it'd stay. Hidden.

"Wish I had a fan in here," he told himself, "definitely come in handy right now." Unsurprisingly, no one replied.

Jazz glared at the ceiling. If he could move right now, he'd kick something. Jazz just knew there had to be a way out of here. Some way. Why couldn't he figure it out? He was a special operations agent with millions of years practice.

Maybe the heat had done damage to his cranial unit.

He sighed and tried to focus. There had to be some equipment the 'Cons didn't take…something he always had in hand.

Hand!

He had his grabbling hook! He could use that to get out and thank Primus, it was in his good hand too.

Jazz lifted his arm and aimed it for the ceiling, near the rim so he could climb out. The silver hook shot through the air and embedded it into the steel cover. Now all he had to do was retract the hook and it should pull him right up to the top.

Gingerly, he tested the line, giving it a good tug. It seemed like it could hold his wait. With a final tug, he began to ascend.

All was good so far. He made it off the ground.

Five feet of the ground.

Ten…

Fifteen…

Creeeeek

The Porsche looked up at the line. It wasn't his handy grabbling hook giving out on him; it was the steel.

Jazz cursed under his breath, "Slagging cheap 'Cons."

The steel buckled again and the hook fell from it's setting. Jazz could hear his windshield on his back shatter as he hit the floor again. Unfortunately, just as Newton once said, "Everything that goes up must come down," and his hook did just that. When it fell it just happened to glaze his side.

"Gah!" Jazz yelped covering the wound with his good hand. Thankfully, it wasn't a large cut. It was just big enough to make him uncomfortable.

The saboteur groaned, a sound that did not usually come from his lips. This was shaping up to be just one of those weeks…


	5. Chapter 5

**Alone**

**Chapter 5**

At the computer, The Autobot Leader paced back and forth, a rut in the floor showed with age and ware under his feet. It had now been over a week and still no sign of Jazz. Prime had doubled the number Autobots out in the search two days ago, but that didn't work either. Going over nearby areas with a infrared light didn't work, too many other machines- man made machines- were in the same area and the scans couldn't make a difference between the two. Even Prowl hadn't been able to come up with a way to find the Special Operations Officer

The tension between the Autobots was thick as well, a civil war brewing among the ranks. It all started with the Twins accusing Hound and Trailbreaker of not reporting anything during their shift around the time Jazz went missing. Naturally, the accusation split the crew in half. Half believed Hound and Trailbreaker, half stood behind Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Any time either side clashed…it wasn't a pretty sight. The Twins had become very aggressive, more so than usual and the whole situation was giving Prime a major headache.

Behind him, Prime could see Prowl still hard at work on one of the computers. The days and days worth of searching for some options was starting to ware on his friend as Prime couldn't help but notice the Datsun's door wings drawn down and his slouched posture. Prowl never slouched. Prime could only guess such a change was the result of lack of recharge. No way could Prowl rest when a problem went unanswered. It bothered the tactician too much.

Optimus shook head his and stopped his pacing, leaning against the computer with his hand over his optics tiredly. He just knew there was something he was forgetting. Some how it had to be possible to find him. Cybertronian technology is so advanced, how could it not find a way to find Jazz.

"Prime!" Prowl suddenly spun in his chair and reached over to another console, removing disks and printouts of papers in a flourish. "I got it! What is the one thing Jazz carries everywhere he goes?"

Prime watched the tactician continually remove and replace disks, Prowl's optics never once looking up to his commander's. Optimus rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Besides a beacon and an energy signature?"

"Yes. Something only Jazz does."

The commander shrugged his shoulders, "Just tell me, Prowl."

"His radio. Eighty-eight percent probably that Jazz has his radio and is using it. Which means if we track radio signals in Nevada we should find him."

"It's near Las Vegas, Prowl. I'm certain more than one radio will be on."

"Yes, however," Prowl handed Optimus a data pad, "the decoy the Decepticons used a week ago was buried underground. Chances are then, that the real Jazz is also underground and chances are he'll be in Nevada because the Decepticons couldn't have gotten too far without being noticed by someone and Jazz is well known by the humans. Someone would have reported seeing him."

Prime nodded, looking over the statistics listed in the pad, "So you believe we can find him with his radio?" Optimus sounded skeptical.

"No, not find. Found." Prowl pointed to the map on the data pad were a flashing star marked a spot in the desert terrain.

"He's alive."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No matter how much he tried, his one good hand couldn't cover the wound enough to keep the dirt and water out and it was painful. The exposed circuits sizzled with the incoming water and the mud began to collect on the inside of his armor which didn't help his condition in the slightest. The ground felt like it was eating him alive as his heavy body sunk deeper into the unforgiving earth. Jazz silently cursed. If only he could move! If only he had a way to get to the others…surely they were looking for him? They wouldn't have left him to die. Would they?

No they wouldn't. Jazz shook his head and tried to shift his weight, levering himself with his good arm to get the wound out of the mud. That didn't help much either as the water now fell directly on the cut.

Cringing, he lowered his side back to the mud. The others had to get here fast. If they didn't, he'd go into stasis lock in less than an hour. Maybe half an hour, he wasn't sure.

"Please hurry, guys…" Jazz whispered, knowing there was no one a side from the cold rain to hear him.

Or at least he thought so.

Until he heard car engines.

Six car engines roared in the distance, coming closer at amazing speed. Jazz tried to crank his head upwards to better hear but it was no good. His audios had started to shut themselves down from lack of energon two hours ago. Jazz could hear very little now.

The saboteur smiled at the thought of Ratchet throwing a fit at his poor condition.

He listened as the tires stopped one by one, spinning on the slick dirt; one pair of tires skidding over the steel above his head.

"Holy Slag!" Jazz heard Sideswipe's surprised voice called out, as suddenly as the red twin tore though the thin plating and fell down into the hole. The saboteur braced himself as Sideswipe's weight came crashing down on him, making him sink yet even farther into the earth. A torrent of rain followed in his wake, dousing the Porsche again.

As soon as the mud cleared, Jazz felt out with his hand, coming to rest on Sideswipe's shoulder. "Siders, if that's you, I can't tell ya how happy I am to see yer sorry skid plate."

"Jazz," Sideswipe coughed at the dust that had clogged his air filters, "if that's you, I can't tell _you_ how happy I am to your sorry skid plate either." The red twin dusted the mud off his smiling face, relief creeping its way into his vocalizer. Jazz returned the smile as another bolt of lightning light up the area.

"You alright down there, Swipe?" Jazz picked up Sunstreaker's voice echoing off the walls, the weight on his chest shifting upright to yell back to the yellow twin.

"I found him! He's alive!"

"Is he functional?" Prowl's head peered over the hole to Sideswipe, flashing a light down at him.

Sideswipe shook his head, looking over his battered friend. Rain water had risen, covering a good part of his body. On Jazz's midsection, Sideswipe could see sparks sputter under the rainwater. The rest of his frame was scraped and dented from his encounter with the seekers, his optics pale. Sideswipe almost thought they were offline but a soft blue glow emanated from around the corners. That was when it hit him.

Optics, not a visor.

Anger rushed though his systems. The 'Cons must have taken it just to be that much crueler.

"He don't look good," He called back to the others, fighting the rising anger in his voice before turning his attention back to Jazz, "Can ya move?"

Jazz's horned head shook sadly, "Naw. Severed my linkage, jus' missed the connector to one arm." He demonstrated by moving said arm, "'m running outta energy though. I go inta Lock in half hour. Can't see or hear real good either."

Sideswipe repeated the information to the other five at the top. Ratchet strained to hear the Lamborghini above the thunder that vibrated their hulls with each clash.. The rain was coming down in sheets making it hard to see Sideswipe and Jazz. Both Ratchet and Sideswipe had to switch to personal communicators to hear each other.

Prime calmly waited for the CMO to give the diagnostic, hoping Prowl at the same time was trying to find a way to get both mechs back up to the surface. Judging by this storm, it wouldn't be long before they were both underwater. The area was a flood zone and a dried riverbed to boot. They had to get them out before the storm hit at full force.

With a sigh, Ratchet stood to his feet, "He has less than a half an hour before stasis lock and he can't see or hear either. His systems are so starved for energy they've shut down on him. If we don't get something into him before then…" The medic paused, "well, I'm sure you can guess the rest."

Sunstreaker had his arms crossed across his golden chest, the rain making small rivers down his face. "So how do we get them out of there?"

Prowl stopped his pacing, "Hound do you have you cables?"

"Sure," The scout nodded, "I'm a jeep. I always keep line and cable."

Prowl peered down the hole. About forty or fifty feet down. It would be risky but if they could throw a line down, Sideswipe could hook it under Jazz's arms and then Hound could retract the line, pulling Jazz out of the hole. It was the only option they had at this point. There just wasn't enough time for anything else.

"Good. Give it to Sideswipe." Prowl ordered.

Hound transformed back to jeep mode so Prowl could unhook the cable from his front end assembly. Sideswipe didn't need to be told what to do, as he latched the line around his friend. Jazz's body was like a dead weight trying to help him sit up, making it awkward for the Lamborghini to tie it but after only five minutes it was finished.

"You okay, Jazz-man?" Sideswipe prodded, shaking him slightly when he received no response.

Slowly, optics refocused and Jazz lifted his head to mutter "Yeah." His voice sounded strained and distant but Sideswipe didn't have time to worry, they had to get him out. The red Lamborghini gave the line a tug to make sure it was safe.

"Punch it Hound!"

No one moved. Sideswipe tugged at the line again, "com'on Hound! I said move!" Still no answer. "What? Did you all fall asleep up there?" Sideswipe called again. Why wasn't anyone answering him? Was it Decepticons? What the slag was going on? Jazz's optics were shuttering themselves again and the rain water was no up to his head even as he was sitting upright.

Just Sideswipe was ready to throw a rock up, he heard his brother's voice over his personal comm.

"We can't."

We can't? Sideswipe blinked as his mind mulled over the words. "We can't what? What can't we do?"

The red Lamborghini listened for a response from his brother but yet again, he didn't get one. He could however, hear a rumbling sound above him and the ground was vibrating under his feet. It had to have been a Decepticon attack. Had to be. But then why couldn't he hear the jet engines.

Finally his response came in only two words.

"Flash Flood."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author Notes: Sorry it took so long to get this one done, been a lot going on. Like my room mate for college backing out on me only three weeks before I move. growls Anyway, hope everyone liked the chapter. Sorry for yet another cliffhanger… O:)

Mariashadow: Thank ya much! You'll see the reoccurring theme of Jazz's hatred for silence and being alone. 'Specially in Semi-Charmed Life. Poor baby, I'm so mean to Jazz but it's only because I love him so much ;)

Whirlwind: Don'tcha just hate it when ya have those weeks? Don't worry though, the Twins will get them back for all this. ;) Thank ya for the review!

Tiamat: Oh I'm sure they're mad and or crazy enough to do it too. If they weren't so worried about Jazz they would I think. Don't mean they wont later though ;) Thanks!

Truebornchaos: The twins will have their way sooner or later. Poor, poor Cons ;) Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Alone**

**Chapter 6**

There were very few problems- logical problems- that Prowl couldn't handle. Math equations, numbers, functions…they were all easy to understand. His only problem was with the variables. Variables he hadn't counted on.

A flash flood wasn't something he had counted on.

What he needed was a way to relay that water. Some way to block the water. Either that, or to find a way to get Jazz out before the water got here. And that wasn't possible.

Prime turned to the second and then back to the water. Prowl knew from the look on his masked face that he had come to a decision. After all, nothing would ever come between him and his crew. In a split second Prime ran back to the line and gave it a jerk, desperately trying to get them out. Lightning flashed behind the commander, his silhouette clear against the desert background. The impending flood rumbled the walls of the riverbed.

"Prowl! Get the others out of here! I'll get Jazz and Sideswipe out," Optimus ordered, his feet slipping in the mud.

Sunstreaker gave a nasty look. No one but no one told him to leave his twin behind and there was no way he was leaving Sideswipe's life in Prime's hands. "Like hell I'm leaving," he snarled and with that Sunstreaker joined the tug of war with gravity. Hound went in reverse to help the best he could.

Ratchet exchanged a look with Prowl before he too took up the end of the line. Together, Ratchet, Prowl, Sunstreaker, Hound and Optimus Prime struggled with the rope. With the added weight of the other mechs, Prime finally saw the two soldiers reappear. Sunstreaker rushed to his brother's side the moment he came into view. Prime almost lost his grip on the cable when the other Autobots also rushed to their friends. Ratchet and Prowl reached Jazz first and quickly removed the cable.

Ratchet gave him a shake, hoping to get a reaction but it was too late. Jazz couldn't hear nor see the Medic. He only had his sense of touch and it was acute as ever. The cold wind stung his armor plating as an involuntary shudder racked his frame. It was getting colder; almost as if were moving through the air now. In all reality, he was; as Prime had taken that opportunity to take Jazz's lifeless body and sprit to the top of the embankment.

"Run!" Sunstreaker shouted above the din, as the floodwater engulfed the riverbed in a frenzy all its own. Roots were torn from their anchor in the earth and rocks tumbled away with the force of the water. Above their heads, thunder crackled and lightning arched over the sky. The wind howled a forbidden song in chorus, whipping through the Autobots' plated bodies.

The embankment was already slippery with the previous rainstorm. Sideswipe struggled to get his feet moving fast enough without getting stuck in the tar-like mud encasing his legs up to his shin. Sunstreaker tugged his twins along as he himself was sinking. The yellow twin looked up at the others. Everyone else was up at the top and only he and his brother were stuck.

Sideswipe tossed a worried look to his brother and struggled all the more to get himself free. The water was coming closer; nipping at his heals like rabid wolves. He wasn't going to get away in time, the water was too fast and too strong.

"Go, Sunny! Get out of here!"

"I aint leaving you, idiot!"

The water was still rising, coming up to his knees now pulling him closer to the rushing water. "Just go!" Sideswipe shouted back frantically.

Sideswipe cast a glance back to the water when Ratchet somehow appeared. "I aint piecing your sorry skid plate back together again today." Ratchet growled, and lurched the red twin from the water. "Now pull!"

Sideswipe, confused as hell as to what had just happened since the last thing he knew Sunstreaker was where Ratchet was now, did as he was told. In a few tugs, his legs were freed and was somehow pushed to the top of the embankment.

"Now that was a rush!" Sideswipe hooted, tossing his hands over his head and flinging himself to the ground in relief.

Sunstreaker trudged over to him, glaring at his sibling. "Tell me you didn't enjoy that."

"It's a rush!" Sideswipe just repeated, not even bothering to sit up.

The other twin just turned his head to the sky and shook his head.

Hound tiredly collapsed on the ground, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "Ya know, I respect nature but there is some sides of it I never want to meet again." The twins and Ratchet grunted in agreement.

It was then that it had suddenly occurred to Prowl that two Autobots were missing. In the chaos of all that had just happened, he'd almost forgot the reason they were out there in the first place which sounded absolutely horrible. But then again, running for your life has that effect on you.

"Where's Prime and Jazz?" Prowl cringed as he looked over the ridge. The entire riverbed was filled to the brim but there was no sight of Prime or Jazz. The remnants of trees and bushes rushed past and the water was a sickening brown color from all the mud. Rapids churned the thick water down the length of the river, braking logs in half each time one was unfortunate enough to come face to face with the rocks. It didn't bode well for Jazz or Prime at all. _Especially _not Jazz…

"Didn't they make it?" Sideswipe asked worriedly, walking up to where Prowl and Hound stood at the ridge.

"I lost sight of them." Prowl said and activated the homing beacon to find the missing leader. The device scanned frantically for nearly a minute before a blip came up on his screen.

Almost a quarter mile away.

"Oh slag." Ratchet muttered, saying exactly what everyone else was thinking.

Jazz and Prime were caught in the flood.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes:

Uftaki- Hey I haven't met you before! Thank ya much for the kind review J You'll find that I do that a lot to poor Jazz. Just when things are looking up I do something horrible to the guy. Did it again in this chapter. Don't worry though, things will be ok for the guy eventually… well maybe… Mwhahah X)

Mariashadow- Thank ya! I'm trying by best not to jump right to the end like I realllly-realllly want to. I have a tendency to go too fast sometimes. Like in this one, I had originally ended it in this chapter and then went back and wrote more then left it at a cliffhanger. I think it's going to have at least… two or three more chapters. Anyway, thanks again! J

TrueBornChaos- Yep. Just one of those weeks you wish you had stayed in bed for, right? ;) Thanks!

Whirlwind- Heh, do you really want to ask what happens next after all the grief I put the guy through? lol Yey for Prowl though! He saved the day. Or at least Jazz's day…Thank ye!

Tiamat: Yep, I am mean to him. Poor Jazzy-poo. Man, you have no idea how much I want to add her into this.. But I did promise to keep it cannon…. Might not be able to keep said promise though. Jynx would have Jazz's caboose in a sling for this though and I so badly want to add it. Thank ya!


	7. Chapter 7

**Alone**

**Chapter 7**

Optimus trudged through the thick mud, water falling in rivets down his armor as thunder crashed above his head mournfully. Prime collapsed on the shore, doubled over and coughing in an attempt to get the water out of his air intakes. His entire body ached, arms shaking under the stain as he tried once again to get this his feet. He had to find Jazz. Prime had lost sight of him in the flood. He lifted his head to survey the area, coming to rest on a crumbled figure about a hundred feet from him. It had to be Jazz. Prime staggered to him, noting that Jazz's body was twisted in an awkward position but other than that, it didn't look like he hadn't sustained any other major damage.

"Jazz?" Prime called out as he reached the nearly lifeless body, carefully untangling his limbs so he lay flat on his back. Prime then turned Jazz's horned helm to face him, hoping for some sign of life. Hoping. Praying he was okay. When slowly, Jazz's optics un-shuttered and glowed dimly, a blue blotch of color coming into his poor vision. He tried to open his mouth to speak but coughed instead, his frame shaking with cold and fatigue. Prime rested his hand on his shoulder, unable to think of anything else to say. Usually, the Autobot commander was able to come up with the most eloquent speeches at the drop of a hat but this time, the words just didn't come. As much as he hated it, there was no way to lighten the mood; the way Jazz was always so capable of doing. Jazz knew how bad his condition was, the fear was in his naked optics. All Prime could think of doing was staying beside him until help came and knowing Prowl, the others would be here soon. Prime wasn't disappointed.

"There!" Sideswipe pointed, as the red Lamborghini skid through the mud, transforming in one fluid motion. Sunstreaker followed, along with Ratchet, Hound and Prowl; Ratchet pushing everyone else out of his way to get there first.

"Is he okay?" Hound asked, crawling down the embankment easily, while Prowl struggled with it. He was a Datsun, not a Jeep. And he was definitely not made for earthen terrain.

"I don't slagging know! Why ask me now?" Ratchet growled back, taking his respective spot beside his patient, nudging Prime away as the twins both crowded around Ratchet's head, looking on with hope and fear. He was almost tempted to push the two nosey twins away but then thought otherwise. Maybe later he'd yell at them but not now. Ratchet took out his scanner and ran it across the length of his body. Looked like a severed linkage and a large drop in energon levels (which of course he had expected, after being stranded for nearly two weeks.) He needed to get something in him and fast. Ratchet cursed under his breath. There was no way he was going to give Jazz up to the eternal pit without one hell of a fight. A harsh intake of air drew his attention back to his patient as his optics were fading again.

"Jazz." Ratchet shook the younger mech gently repeating the name with more force this time. "Stay with me. Don't doze off."

_Aint trying to Jazz's mind argued, his body functioning otherwise. _

Dazedly, Jazz brought his optics back online, trying with all his might to focus. Ratchet wasted no time, tenderly turning Jazz's head to the side, in his hand he held a small device. "This is going to sting, but it's going to give you enough power to hold out for repairs." Ratchet said soothingly, gently holding the modified syringe to Jazz's neck and pressing.

Jazz gave a soft whine, his hand flexing into a fist for the barest moments and the brim of his nose wrinkling under the pain before he went lax again. Sting, his aft! Jazz tossed his head side to side, wanting so badly to be able to move. Being mobile was something he would never take for granted again.

That done, Ratchet took a look at the cut on his side. The wound still sputtered a few sparks and Ratchet prodded it carefully. The wound could wait. He needed energy more than a patch job. Ratchet reached into his subspace pocket and removed an energy pack. It would ensure he could make it home. The Twins towered over the medic and patient, eagerly a waiting some news. Hound, Prowl and Prime were smart enough to get Ratchet room. Unlatching a port under the Porsche's chest, Ratchet plugged in the power pack. Jazz tensed slightly again but quickly relaxed.

"We need to get back. Now." Ratchet looked over his shoulder to Prime and the others.

Prime was never one to question the medic, despite the urge to ask for a status report. Instead, Prime just gave a nod to the medic before he gave the order to the others.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Between Ratchet and Wheeljack it took a grand total of twenty seven hours to get the Porsche stabilized again. Reconstruction had to be completed on his side still, and he was covered in dent and scratches, but at least he was out of the danger readings. Energon now flowed through his circuits, his insides practically screaming for more and more.

Ratchet slumped into the nearest chair, tools still in hand and splotches of mech fluid and energon all over his chest plate and hands. Wheeljack didn't look much better but was still standing.

"Think we should go tell the others now? The twins haven't left the waiting room, and Prime wants them off the floors." Wheeljack explained, putting the last of his tools away.

Ratchet nodded weakly but stood back on his wobbly feet. "I'll take care of it. You go get some recharge." He replied and headed for the door.

The CMO knew better than most just how important Jazz was to the others. He was always the one who would show up in repair bay to check on everyone, bringing laughs and grins to each of the patients. Laughter was sometimes a better cure than anything Ratchet himself could do with his tools or medications and Jazz always had an extra supply of smiles to hand out.

Ratchet looked through the windows into the waiting room. There on the floor sat Sunstreaker and Sideswipe; Bumblebee, Hound sat on the benches and Prime pacing while Ironhide talked to him from his bench. It was obvious the Twins had been their longer than the others, as they looked half asleep and sprawled on the floor, empty containers littering the floor.

Everyone's eyes snapped back to the door as Ratchet stepped out. The hall remained silent for a moment, Bumblebee's feet shifting nervously on the floor.

"Well?" The little yellow bug broke the silence first, "Is he okay?"

The medic nodded tiredly but a hint of a smile found it's way on his face. "He'll be alright." Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief as Ratchet continued, "He'll be in repair bay for at least a week, and isn't going to be completely back to normal as far as optics and audios are concerned; but he'll be fine. In a while anyway."

"Can we see 'im?" Sideswipe asked, standing up and getting off the floor.

"No. He needs his rest. Maybe in the morning." Ratchet turned to go back to repair bay.

"But we've waited for twenty-seven hours! You made us wait that whole time and now we can't even see him?"

"I just now got him stabilized, alright? I need to recharge and I aint staying awake so you can visit with someone who is comatose. In the morning. Period." The CMO slammed the door.

And that was that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note**: It's almost midnight so I hope ya all forgive me for making this short. ;) Thank ya Mariashadow, Whirlwind, Truebornchaos and RES for your comments! I know, I'll stop with the cliffhangers…for a while. I let him live, didn't I? Tormented him yeah, but you know I couldn't kill my favorite character, right? ;)

Oh, question for all you readers out there. Would anyone like to see Jynx in these last few chapters? I didn't know if I should add her because I wasn't sure how many people liked her. Some people aren't as keen on fan characters I know but if anyone out there would like to see her come in, let me know, alright? I could always use someone telling me they like my character. Much appreciation! Hope everyone liked the chapter. J

(Don't own the Transformers, BTW. I just write them, I don't own um.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Alone **

**Chapter 8**

"Jazz…" The Porsche groaned his response, after not having the energy nor will to try actual words. Still, the voice seemed so far away but the touch of someone's hand on his shoulder was comforting. At least Jazz knew he was safe and the others were near.

"Jazz. You…hav….up. Squeeze…and. Hear.. Me?"

His hand flexed and grasped the red hand in his as hard as he could, which wasn't much but he tried. Shadows came in and out of sight, blurred color washed out like an oil painting. Static filled his audios, making the voice broken and fuzzy. The hand squeezed his in return, patting his shoulder fondly.

"You…b…fine. Ont…worry."

Jazz tried hard to smile but his face and just about every inch of his body ached. More sounds now. Moving around him. Colors fading and buzzing by making him dizzy again. The world spun and his optics shutdown. Slowly he grew lax again and sagged against the berth, peacefully offline.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Satisfied, Ratchet extricated his red hand from Jazz's grip and gave him a pat on the shoulder as the mech fell into blissful recharge. Given a few more days, Jazz should have enough energy restored to sit up and regain more of his basic functions such as audio and vision. That was if he and Wheeljack could remake Jazz's visor.

The door behind him hissed open and a pair of black and white feet clinked on the floor, coming to rest a few feet from Ratchet.

"Prime asked me to give a report. How is he doing?"

Ratchet turned to face the second in command. "Prime did, or did _you_ just wanted to see him?" The CMO grouched, giving a nasty look to Prowl's usually calm face. It was then that he noticed how drained Prowl really looked. His door wings were drooped, his optics dim, paint was nicked in a few places and his shoulders slouched slightly.

Prowl thought about it for an astrosecond and decided to bypass the question. Ratchet wasn't in a good mood and to provoke him farther was never a brilliant decision. He did have a horrible habit of throwing things. Hard.

"How is he?"

Ratchet grunted at him, "Better I suppose. He should be back on his feet in about a week or so. Loosing that much energy put too much strain on his systems."

Prowl nodded and turned to leave when Ratchet caught his arm, "It is okay to show some emotion, Prowl. I know you were close friends. Hell, you two have been working together for over five million years with Prime, you can't tell me he isn't your friend."

Prowl's right door wing twitched slightly, "I know that and he is but I have to report this to Prime."

"Prime already knows!" Ratchet barked, "Stop running around for five damn minutes, will you? You're always so busy that you don't even take time to notice people around you, Prowl. You have friends here, you know, despite how many times you ignore them." Prowl looked like he was about to protest but Ratchet silenced him, "I know you don't do it on purpose but this… attitude of yours, you just don't notice anything around you sometimes. Me, the twins, Blue, Jazz, Prime! There are friends here. Try just once to stop rushing and take notice, okay? It's not healthy."

The Datsun nodded and paused to look at Jazz's still form. Perhaps he did have friends…did he really push them away? He had never meant to, but maybe he did.

"I have to go find the terrible two, you stay here for a breem and watch the monitors. If anything changes, comm me." With that, Ratchet left. Prowl didn't even have a chance to retort.

With a shrug, Prowl walked back to the berth, where the saboteur had begun to stir restlessly. Slowly, his optics regained color, bright blue warming the edges of both optics and his hands twitched. Prowl kept his distance so as not to startle him, put ended up doing just the opposite.

"Ratch! Where are ya, buddy? Please tellme yer there…Ratch? 'Jack? Anyone?" Jazz shouted, banging his fists on the berth. He couldn't see any blurry faces above him and began to panic. "Someone answer me!"

Prowl's hand stilled Jazz's fist on the berth. "It's okay. Calm down," Prowl told him calmly and methodically.

"Prowl?"

He nodded, "It's me."

The Porsche breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed, "Sorry…I…" He paused.

Jazz ran a hand over his face. He could hear! Finally, no more silence and no more broken hearing. That must have meant that his energy levels were back up. He gave a deep sigh and tried to sit up. A sharp stabbing pain racked his body, screaming for him to lie back down.

"Whatcha doin' here anyway? Aintcha on duty?" Jazz shifted his weight to lay down, groaning in his effort.

"Ratchet asked me to stay so he could go find Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." Prowl answered and sat in the nearest chair. "How are you feeling?"

Jazz gave a weak chuckle, "Ta be honest, I feel like slag."

"Understandable."

The comment fell flat and both Autobots sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment or two before Jazz broke it.

"Did I miss anythin'?"

Prowl shook his head, "No. Everyone was out looking for you so there wasn't much damage the twins could create that was remotely humorous."

The saboteur laughed, clutching at his chest as the pain from his back somehow traveled up there. "Man, I musta missed som'thin'. Prowl's jokin'?

"Who said I was joking?" A smile tugged at his lips while Jazz chuckled. Prowl waited till the laughter died down before looking at Jazz a bit more seriously.

"Jazz," He started, "Do you think of me as a friend?"

Jazz blinked, "'Course I do." He smiled brilliantly, "Aint I yer friend too?"

"Yes."

"Then that makes me yer friend too, right?" Prowl nodded and Jazz continued, "Look, if ya don't mind, can ya stay till Ratch gets back? I know he tol' ya too but…I jus'…I can't stay alone anymore. Not fer a while. I missed all ya guys 'round here when I was in tha' hole. I hated ta be by m'self before bu' now…I know it sounds weird bu'…"

Prowl listened through the rant and gave Jazz's shoulder a squeeze, "Don't worry. I'll make sure Ratchet has someone in here all the time, until you can get out of repair bay."

"Thanks, buddy." Jazz smiled, for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. "I jus' don' wanna be alone…"

"In this place, I doubt you ever would be alone. We are a 'tightly knit' group, as you would say."

Jazz smirked, "Th' language is warin' off on ya Prowler."

"So it seems." Prowl looked to the door as Ratchet, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came in, tiptoeing.

"He's awake," Prowl announced.

"Oh." Sideswipe said, and jogged over. "How's it goin', Jazz-o?"

And that was about how it went for the rest of the day. One by one, each Autobot trickled in to visit and tell stories of what had happened while his was gone. Even a few humans came by, music junkies that Jazz had met. Turned out the media had gotten wind of the story. Letters were sent and pictures from kids turned up. It gave Jazz something to do while he sat in repair bay.

Before long through, the Ark inhabitants settled back into normal routine. Prowl and Prime ran missions to stop the Decepticons from their average "plot of the week" mayhem. The twins went back to pulling pranks and destroying Cons. The latter was first of course. Starscream in particular didn't return with the rest of the Cons for nearly a month after he had an encounter with them. Ratchet ranted. Bluestreak rambled. Hound explored. Huffer complained. Wheeljack blew himself up. Gears whined. Bumblebee was chipper. Prowl was logical and aloof.

It was good to be home

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note:** YEY! It's Complete! First chapter fic and I actually finished. ;) But I'm afraid I'm probably not going to be able to put up fics for a while. MAYBE. I'm not sure. See I'm moving out and going away to college. I'm scared to death. It's in another city, a BIG city, I'm living in an apartment by myself, don't have a job, no car…yeah. But it depends on if I can get internet connection and how long it will take for me to get it. So till then, I wont be able to post anything. Hopefully it wont be long. :) I also want to thank everyone who reviewed "A Bot's Best Friend." It was cathartic to write about my BJ but I don't think there will be a sequal. It was hard to write the first one and I don't know if I could write a second. Thanks again for your support. :D Hope everyone liked the last chap too.

OH! And before I forget, I did write another version to this chapter in which Jynx comes in. In the end, I read over it and decided against it. I didn't like how it finished up so…this one was written it it's place. Write me an e-mail or review with an e-mail address and I will send you a link to it. I think I actually took out the ending to that version so it's not the whole thing but it is a couple of pages long. Thanks again:D

Mariashadow: Thanks much! As I said, if ya want I will show ya the other version with Jynx in it. So glad you like her! My first fanchar- from like four years ago- was a dud. Most people didn't like her much so I'm glad more people seem to like Jynx at least. :)

Tiamat: Yeah. Poor Ratch…I should write about that sometime. Jack and Jynx…two bad no nos ;) Thanks for the review and suggestion!

Jess: Glad ya like her and thanks ;)

TruebornChaos: I agreed with you on that. I too knew I hadn't added her before so it wouldn't make sense. But in the version I did with Jynx I did find a way to make it work I think…sorta. Thanks!

LKW: Thank ya! It was raining and that's where the idea for the flash flood came from. And uh…ya know…it was really just to occupy time. I wanted the fic to be about friendship more than anything else so maybe that will come up in a sequel but not here. Thanks:D

Whirl: Yes, I agree. I know I didn't but as I told TrueBornChaos, I think I got it to work in the other version. I'll send it to ya and you can tell me whatcha think. ;) And yeah, sorry bout that, I meant to add him…guess I forgot. Hope this chap makes up for it. Thank ya!


End file.
